


Ginger Liquor and Coconuts

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [27]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Coconuts, Colormayfade Prompt Generator, Double Entendre TARDIS Piloting, Drunk Doctor, F/M, I dunno why I chose this prompt, Rating may increase as it progresses, Smutty smut smut smut, smut without smut, squishy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose gets jolted awake by the TARDIS taking off and finds herself in a atrange situation. The Doctor is completely drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of the TARDIS engines combined with a rather more than usual jerk launched Rose out of bed. She tumbled to the floor, clinging to blankets and waited for the shudder to stop. "What the hell?" She rubbed her eyes and squinted at the clock projection on the wall. It was nearly three in the morning TARDIS time, or as the Doctor called it "Rose's boring time". It was a joke, that he got bored because all he had to do was tinker around while she slept.

The TARDIS' normal pleasant buzz was now pealing amusement from the walls, as it often did when the Doctor did something stupid. She pushed herself up off the floor and snagged her robe. "What is he up to, eh ol Girl?" She giggled, patting the wall. When she had fallen asleep, they had been parked on some planet with a rift to refuel. Obviously they will all topped off now, and the Doctor was up to something.The TARDIS flickered the lights and gave a rolling tinkle of bells like laughter.

Rose peeked into the hall and spotted the Doctor's tie abandoned on the grey tiles. "Okay, weird." She bent to scoop it up and looked to her left in the direction of the galley. One of his shoes was laying there all alone. A bit amused and a bit confused, she headed that way, picking it up. At the next intersection was his other shoe and a yoyo. "What in the world?" She shook her head and tucked the yoyo into the other shoe and scooped them up.

The galley door was just ahead and cracked, and his brown trench coat was hanging from the handle. "Doctor?" Rose tucked the shoes under her arm and picked up the coat. She sniffed it, as the unmistakable smell of a bar wafted over her. "You in there?" She nudged the door open with her foot and stepped into the galley. The lights were on, and a loud crack drew her attention to the pantry. Half a coconut rolled across the floor. "Um, Doctor?"

"Roooooose!" There was another crack, followed by a splashing sound. "Come quick! I need-ouch-help!" Oddly, his speech was slurred.

Rose dropped the discarded clothes and rushed across the galley. His suit coat and shirt were tossed over the table, and the blue Henley looked suspiciously like it was bloody. "Doctor! You all right?" She yanked the door to the pantry open, expecting to find him half beaten or severely injured. Only that would explain the blood and slurred speech.

"I'm so confused." The Doctor's whiny slur drew her eyes down to the floor. He was sitting in a pile of cracked coconuts, covered in the cloudy fruit milk, with a strange black bottle in one hand and another coconut in the another. His typically ruffled brown hair was a total mess, and he had a small cut running from the corner of his left nostril to his lip. With a crack, he slammed the coconut on the floor and shook his head as the juice splattered out.

"Doctor?" Rose jumped to the side to avoid the splatter and reached down. Panic was beginning to set it. He reeked of some alcohol she had never smelt before, that had a slight gingery tang to it. "What happened to you? What can I help with?" She crouched down, to reach towards his face, but he grabbed her hand.

"Look." The Doctor gave a huff and pulled her fingers down to the now open coconut. The room temperature liquid soaked her fingers, and he pulled them up to squint at them. "Why isn't coconut milk brown?"

"Um, I don't know." Rose was beyond confused, and she pulled her fingers back slowly. His glassy eyes followed the movement, and he pouted as he dropped the coconut shell to the floor. Realization washed over her. The Doctor was absolutely plastered. "Are you drunk?" She gasped, fighting back a giggle as his eyebrows went to his hairline.

"Me? Pfffft Nooooo." The Doctor shook his head and brought the black bottle up for a drink. "I'll have you know." He gasped after he swallowed. "That Time Lords do not get drunk."

"You're totally pissed." Rose fell back against the wall giggling. "What happened to your face?! Doctor, did you get in a bar fight?"

"My face?" The Doctor reached up to touch his cheek and jaw with one hand. His fingers found the cut on his lip and trailed it to his nose. "Hmmmm." He chuckled, his eyes half lidded as he prodded the tip of his nose and then squeezed it. "My nose is squishy."

"Okay." She almost choked on her laughter as she pulled the bottle from his fingers and took a sip. The sharp bite of ginger and the sting of alcohol burned her tongue and throat. "I think you've had enough to drink Doctor." She scrambled to her feet and hurried out of the pantry to put the bottle in the refrigerator.

"Is your nose squishy too?" Rose turned to find herself face to neck with the Doctor, and he reached up with one finger to poke her nose. "It is." His face broke into a cheesy grin.

"Ouch." Rose brushed his hand away, wriggling her nose to avoid a sneeze. This was too good. The Doctor never got drunk, but here he was, disheveled, grinning at her like an idiot, and covered in coconut milk. "Doctor, why were you cracking open coconuts?"

"It's a secret." One long finger raised to his lips, and he shook his head. "Top secret." Before she could react, he leaned forward and his lips tickled her ear as he half whispered. "I thought the milk would be the same color as your eyes. Silly Doctor, Rose's eyes are like honey."

Rose swallowed, feeling herself shiver at the way his cool breath broke over her skin. The Doctor never said such things so openly, and it was obviously this alcohol talking. As much as she wanted to hear more, she knew he wouldn't be pleased when he sobered up. "I think maybe we should get you to bed, yeah Doctor?" She pushed against the thin undershirt over his chest to give her some space.

"No, look!" The Doctor stumbled to the cabinet that held the containers for tea, coffee, and coco, and pulled down a bottle of honey. "See, all warm and shiny and golden. The exact same color!" He popped the top open and ran his tongue around the pour spout. Her stomach did a flip at the nimble way his tongue curled and flicked the sticky substance he had compared her too. "Sweet like Rose's lips too, but not as soft."

She felt her face flush as she pulled the bottle from his hand and set it down. She couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth. She needed to distract him, or Rose would not be responsible for where this could lead. She needed to get him rambling about something else. "Doctor, Why are you drunk?"

"I'm not Drunk, Rose." He sighed shaking his head. "I just had some drinks with the fellow who ran the parts shop. It did taste kinda like ginger, but nah. I wouldn't drink ginger, because ginger slows down my metabolism and makes me susceptible to intoxication."

Rose filed that away under handy things to know and bit her lip as she took his arm and angled him to the door. "Well, how did you cut your lip then?" She sent a silent plea for the TARDIS to lead her to his bedroom so she could tuck him safely away and go back to clean up.

"I fell down on take off." The Doctor gave her hand a playful squeeze. "I wanted to launch before you woke up. Oh look! How'd you find my bedroom?" He pointed at a door she had never seen. "You've never seen my bedroom have you?" He grabbed the knob and pushed it open. "I have a seriously humongous bed. Come see."

"Maybe I should just go back and clean-" Rose couldn't fight back the strong tug and she stumbled after him into the room. It was dark except for a lamp, but she could vaguely make out a massive platform bed that was larger than a king sized. Okay, she wanted this, but not like this. She knew she should just back out, but the Doctor's dark form was staggering as he kicked off his trousers and climbed up onto the mattress.

"Come here Rose!" He bounced excitedly on the mattress. "If you like it, I'll ask the TARDIS to give you one." He flopped back onto the pillow, his face cast in shadow, and held out a hand. "The roof is spinning. I didn't know the TARDIS gave me a spinning roof."

"I'm just gonna go back to bed." Rose's heart was pounding and she felt her body burning in the embarrassment this was going to lead to tomorrow. She had to get out of there fast, but he whined again and beckoned her with two fingers. "I am not getting in bed with a drunk Doctor." She hissed to herself and reached back for the handle.

"Two seconds, Rose. Come feeeeeel." His excited tone drew her closer and she crossed the room to climb up and sit on the bed.

The mattress was heavenly. It seemed to be both firm and soft, adjusting to her butt and thighs giving the exact support needed for perfect comfort. "This is amazing." Rose breathed, shifting her weight and sighing. She would definitely be asking for one of her own.

"You have to lay down to really feel it." The Doctor rolled over to his stomach and patted where he had been laying. This was such a bad idea, but it was too tempting to go without testing. Rose laid down, and she felt her entire body relax as it was responded to by the almost magical bed. "And look, it's the perfect bed for cuddling in, because it adjusts for each person."

Rose squeaked as the Doctor wrapped an arm over her waist and pulled her close. She was laying in the Doctor's bed, with him half naked and drunk. This was a one way ticket back to the estate if she did not get out of here. "I should go." The sound of a soft snore drew her gaze over to the Doctor's shadowed face. From what she could tell he was asleep, so now was her chance. She tried to wriggle away, but his arm tightened around her, and he gave a sad whimper.

She drew a breath and forced herself to relax. It was just sleeping. They'd shared beds before, in various jails or the occasional rented room when they had to pretend to be married so they would blend in. She could do this, and then when he woke up he could clean his mess. Rose shifted under his arm and tossed her robe to the floor. Granted, her short satin nightie was far more skimpy than anything she'd slept next to him in before, but it was his fault. She pulled the blanket up from under his deadweight and tucked it around them. Then she curled up on her side, facing his sleeping form, and closed her own eyes. The comfort of his arms and the wonderful bed were just too good an opportunity to pass up.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor groaned as he pulled himself to consciousness. His head felt like a legion of Judoon had just marched through it. His nose and lip stung like he had been cut. His stomach churned dangerously, and his mouth tasted like Kladori Ginger Liquor. His fuzzy mind registered that he was a bit sticky, and that his bed smelled coconuts. His arms were wrapped around something warm and soft and supple. Delicate fingers were trailing along his jaw, and he felt a butterfly soft brush against his cheek. The air around him was unmistakably saturated with the scent of Rose, and his lower body was distractedly recognizing this.

The Doctor forced the blood to flow away from that region drew a deep breath. He didn't feel like they'd done anythinf, but right now his senses were all crazy. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the dim light in the room. "Hmmmm Good Morning Doctor." Rose's grin was both adorable and terrifying at the same time. "Sleep well?" Her fingers danced along his neck to his exposed clavicle.

"Rose." The Doctor swallowed again, trying not to let the panic set into his voice. He appeared to be wearing an undershirt, but her body was covered by a sheet except for one arm and her collarbones. Those looked delightfully and yet horrifyingly bare. "Why are you in my bed?" He tried to focus, but the memories from last night were scattered and hazy.

"You don't remember?" Rose's content smile fell into a frown, and her fingers paused on their pleasant journey across his skin.

The Doctor's panic skyrocketed, and he scrambled into a sitting position. No, no, this was not happening. The sheet fell away, and he floundered to feel if his boxers were still on. They were sticky under his touch, and his head throbbed as he let it fall back against the wall. Before he could open his mouth to spew whatever apology he was trying to formulate, Rose started laughing.

"Your face!" She gasped pushing herself up. "That was classic! I can't believe you fell for that!" Relief flooded his veins as his hearts rate returned to normal. Rose was thankfully dressed and laughing so hard she was crying. "Oh my God you should have seen your face!"

The Doctor winced as her laughter split through his aching head. He hadn't felt this bad since the time the Master had weaseled a bottle of ginger whiskey from the academy's headmaster's office when they were in their thirties and three years out from graduating. "Stop laughing at me!" He rubbed his face as her laughter subsided to muffled giggles. So they hadn't done, well that, but she still hadn't explained why she was in his bed and he was all sticky. "What happened??"

"Doctor." Rose giggled and pulled the sheet over to cover their laps better. "Do you seriously not remember anything from last night?" Oh this was not good. This was definitely not good.

He tried hard to remember. He was invited out to drink with that guy who owned the parts shop. Rose was asleep so he took the gentleman up on the offer. Then he vaguely remembered stumbling into the console room and tripping as he launched them into the Vortex. Everything else was a blur. "Please tell me I didn't drink anything with-"

"Ginger, yeah you did." Rose bit her lip to hold back a laugh, but it resorted in an adorable little gigglesnort. Her silky blonde hair rustled as she shook from laughter. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" The Doctor sent a silent plea to the TARDIS for some antihangover medicine and a glass of water. The table behind him jiggled and he turned to pick them up. The thin film was bitter on his tongue, but in seconds the jackhammer behind his temples eased off.

"So I'm not exactly sure what happened at first." Rose managed to stop her laughter long enough to talk evenly. "But you stripped half your clothes off in the hallway, and I found you in the galley cracking open coconuts and complaining that the milk wasn't brown."

A flash of a memory came back, Rose's fingers dripping with the thin liquid and the overwhelming desire to lick them clean. Had he? No, he hadn't, but then why were they in bed? "And then?" He touched his lip and nose, wincing at the sting of a cut that ran from the inside of his nostril and down.

"Then you got distracted by the fact that your nose was squishy, and um." Rose's cheeks blushed, like they always did when she was about to tell a fib. "I took you to bed, and you wouldn't let me leave. You made this sort of sad puppy whine when I tried to get up."

The Doctor searched her face, and her eyes drifted down to the left. She was definitely leaving something out. Did he try to kiss her? No, there was another flash, pulling a bottle of honey down and licking the spout. Rose's cheeks were flushed as she took it from him. "I said something, didn't I?" Rose shook her head and bit her lip. Rassilon's gauntlet, what had he said?

"No, just that my eyes reminded you of honey, and that" she cut herself off and pushed her hair back. "Doesn't matter. You were drunk, which is quite adorable actually, but blokes get like that when they drink." She climbed down off of the mattress, her delectable fragrance wafting over him as she did. "Breakfast?" The word came out rushed as she snagged her robe from the floor and tied it on.

The Doctor didn't like knowing. Had he told her how he felt? Was that why she was so blushed? "And what, Rose?" He scooted towards the edge of the bed, watching her nervous movements. "I don't like not knowing."

"You said." Rose drew a breath and graced him with one of her shy smiles. He didn't get those much anymore, not since her first few weeks on board. "That the honey was as sweet like my lips, but not as soft."

The Doctor felt his own cheeks flush. He normally kept those errant thoughts to himself. Surely Rose didn't want to hear those things from him. He was old, and she was obviously uncomfortable with that statement. She only knew about their Cassandra kiss on New Earth, and she barely even remembered that. It probably felt wrong for her to hear him reference that. Why else would her face be so red?

"Are they really though." Those amber eyes peeked up at him through her lashes. "Soft and sweet?"

This was a trap. If he said no, she'd be offended. If he said yes, then she'd probably be a bit creeped out by the fact that he had stores that tidbit of info away to remember. He'd take slightly creeped out over grumpy Rose any day though. "Yes." Why were here eyes and face lighting up so brightly? Could she? No. Maybe? He should definitely apologize for his behavior. "I'm sorry if I did anything to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't, Doctor." He felt her eyes flick down over his near nakedness, and she backed quickly to the door. "I'm just gonna go get breakfast started." Before he could jump up and stop her, she was gone.

The TARDIS peeled amusement into his head. "Oh, come off it!" He grumbled. He stumbled to the desk in the corner and turned on the security cameras. His pulled up the replay of last nights events.

There he was, stumbling in, fiddling with the controls, face planting the console, and then stripping off his clothes as he made his way to the galley. There was a bottle in his hand, and then he ripped open the pantry door. He could barely see himself pull a basket of coconuts down and begin cracking them, one by one. Rose came in shortly after, and her back blocked the cameras. The Doctor mentally kicked himself as she put the bottle in the fridge, and he pinned her briefly against the door for a moment to whisper in her ear. Then he licked the honey bottle, and Rose's jaw practically dropped. It was just as she said: she took him to bed, he finished stripping his clothes off, and then beckoned her to join him. Then when she tried to leave, he pulled her closer with one arm, and shortly after they fell asleep.

The Doctor shut the screen down, showered quickly before dressing, and found Rose in the galley. She hadn't changed and was stirring a cup of tea. "Here!" She thrust it into his hands. "It'll help." Before he could speak she turned to the stove and flipped the bacon she was frying. He took a sip, feeling his hearts stutter as the sweet flavor of honey coated his tongue.

Oh, did she do that on purpose? She couldn't have? Hang on. Why hadn't she slipped out of his bed when she woke up? Why stay and tease him that they had been intimate? Had she known that he would think they did? "Rose?"

"What's the matter?" She lifted the bacon up and onto a napkin. "Something wrong with the tea?" Her eyes flicked to the cup with a knowing look. "Don't you like honey?"

The little minx was teasing him. Well, he may still be a bit fuzzyheaded, but two could play at that game. "I love it." He arched his eyebrow and moved around her to pick up the bottle from the counter. He flicked the top open, much as he had last night, and let his tongue dart out to catch the golden liquid sticking to the spout. Rose's pupils blew wide at the movement, and her swallow was visible. "Don't you?"

"Yeah." Rose cleared her throat and turned back to the stove, her ears colored red. As she moved, the Doctor caught a whiff of pheromones rolling off her skin. So she did like it. "You should probably clean up your mess."

The Doctor glanced over at the sticky floor and abandoned coconut shells. He sat his tea and honey down and grinned inwardly as a thought came to his mind. "I always clean up sticky juices when I'm the cause." Preening triumphantly at the way Rose gasped and dropped her spatula, he pushed away from the counter to grab a mop.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rose bounced into the TARDIS behind the Doctor. "That's ten quid!" She held out her hand as the Doctor flipped switches on the console. "You made a bet. I won!"

"You know I don't carry money!" The Doctor was smiling as he rolled his eyes. The TARDIS lurched, sending them sprawling onto the grating together. When their laughter subsided, he reached over to tap her stomach playfully. "What about lunch? I can cook you lunch."

She was not about to let him weasel his way out of it that easy. "You cook me lunch all the time." She pushed herself up and stared at the switches. "I know! Let me fly the TARDIS!"

"Seriously?" The Doctor brought his knees to his chest before jumping gracefully up onto his feet. "Easy! Come here!" He grabbed her hand, and pulled it over to a lever. "Where do you wanna go? Through time, to another planet, dodging debris in the vortex? Scratch that, debris dodging is for experts only."

"Um, a planet!" She bounced on her toes as she wedged herself between him and the console. "Somewhere tropical, with a rain forest. Oooh! And a beach!"

"Hmmm got it." The Doctor's fingers closed over hers and she felt his coat buttons brush against her back as his other arm came around to move her other hand to the coordinates keyboard. "Ready?" His breath broke over her hair, making her heart skip a beat.

"Ready." Rose hoped he couldn't hear the way her breathing was picking up. She let him move her hands where needed.

"So, first, we're going to type in the coordinates." He tapped her fingers on the keyboard. "Thirteen apple four nine zero acorn bravo sixty." His fingers scooted back to her wrist, cool against the way her skin was heating from him being so near. She did as instructed. "Now pull this lever." Rose tried, but it was stuck a bit. "Let me help." His fingers wrapped around hers and they pulled back together.

The TARDIS jerked again, sending her stumbling back into him, and the hand that was on her wrist moved down to steady her waist. Again her stomach flipped at the touch, especially because he didn't move it. "What now?" She really hoped he would mistake the breathlessness for the excitement of piloting.

"Need to open the exhaust ports." He shifted them down a few steps and pushed her fingers onto a tiny circular button. "Just move it in a circle." His left hand came back up from her waist to rest over hers with two fingers, and he started a quick anti-clockwise motion.

Rose felt her face flush as the tiny nub on the button moved under her fingers. It was surprisingly similar to another nub that didn't get as much circular touches as it needed. "Like this?" She swore she heard him chuckle at the huskiness of her voice.

"Just like that." Usually he had to yell over the sound of the engines, but his mouth was suddenly beside her ear. "You're really good at that aren't you?" Before she could quip something smart back, his right hand moved hers over to the knob that she had seen him work in and out before. "Now, we have to feed fuel to the engines." Rose closed her palm over the top of the black knob, but he pushed her hand down to the smooth rubber that coated the rod just beneath the top. Then he closed her fingers around it. "Up and down motions. Start slow, or you'll clog the lines."

Rose could hardly breathe as she begin moving her hand, and subsequently his snd the rod, up and down. Her face was on fire, and her mind was cloudy as the situation became more sexual tension than piloting lessons. "Like this, Doctor?"

"Leave this one alone now, and brace yourself here." He shifted their left hands to a smooth spot on the console. "Now pick up the pace." He slid both of his hands up her bare arms, leaving goosebumps in his wake. The TARDIS gave another jerk, and one of his hands landed low on her hip, and the other flat on her stomach. "When she does that, it means you can go a bit faster."

Rose did as she was instructed, speeding up her movements as she braced herself. This was so wrong and yet so wonderful on so many levels. She wondered why he didn't let her go, but before she could ask, his fingers on her hips tightened. "Faster, Rose."

She looked back over her shoulder at him, startled by the sudden huskiness in his own voice. His pupils were so wide they nearly obscured the caramel irises, and his cheeks were flushed showing off his freckles. "How'm I doing?" She chanced to gasp.

"Eyes on the controls." The Doctor's lips twisted into a wicked smirk, and he nodded above her head. "That button up there."

Rose turned back to see a small red button similar to those flat light switches. She reached for it, but had to bend over just a bit so her fingers could touch. Her right hand faltered in its paces.

"Don't stop." The Doctor's fingers shot back to her hand, and he worked the control with her. "Smooth, fast, but smooth. Just like that when you hear the moaning sounds, push that button."

Oh there was about to be moaning sounds, because the position had wedged the Doctor's leg between her thighs, and his groin was pushed firmly against her rear. Unless he happened to have a banana in that pocket, he knew exactly what he was doing to her. The TARDIS gave a solid wheezing groan and Rose pushed the button. "Now what?" She tried to settle back flat on her feet, but she was properly pinned.

"Over here." The Doctor tapped her right foot with his, but didn't step back. They shifted down to where a series of buttons and switches were located. "This is very complicated, so give me your hands again."

"Okay." Blimey she sounded like she was moving from some intense foreplay to a full on shagging session, and Rose wondered if that deep gravel in his voice had anything to do with the response in his trousers. "Show me how it's done, Doctor."

"Lean forward." His damp lips brushed her ears, and she obliged. Feeling her body coiling at the need for his touch. Her knickers were growing embarrassingly damp. "More." She leaned forward even more, feeling her skirt ride up and his knee brushed against the thin material of her tights. Their joined fingers reached up to flick some buttons and turn some knobs at the top of the panel. "Now hang on."

The TARDIS shook around them, vibrating the console pressed against her thighs, the grating beneath their feet, and their hands. Rose clung to the handles on the console, the Doctor pushing harder against her from behind, and his leg pressed higher up between her thighs. The combined sensations shook through her, stimulating her in ways that had only been done by the small bullet shaped toy in her top drawer.

Rose bit back a groan as he rocked his leg against her tights again, pressing just right, and that touch combined with the heavy vibrations snapped the coil of tension in her body. She yanked her hand free of his to cover her yelp of pleasure as stars exploded behind her eyes, and her pulse roared in her ears. Just as her knees were ready to give way, the TARDIS landed with a thud, throwing them to the side. She sprawled across the grating, pressing her thighs together to try to mask the way her legs were trembling, and covered her burning face with her hands.

"Landed." The Doctor's voice was strained a few feet away, and she chanced a peek to see his own face a bit flushed. He hurried to his feet, and peeked out the door. "As requested, one tropical planet with pristine beaches."

Rose gasped for air and stood unsteadily. "How'd I do?" She had to lick her dry lips, and she tried to glance down at his pants to see if he looked how she had felt him. There was an unmistakable wet spot just above his knee where her center had been pressed. She didn't have time to even be embarrassed before he spoke.

"Brilliant." He beamed and shoved his hands in his pockets. She could have sworn she saw his right one move like he was adjusting himself. "Now go and change. This weather calls for a suit I'm sure you'll find in the wardrobe."

"Right." She ran a hand through her hair and ducked into the hall. . She glanced back through the narrow doorway, just in time to see the Doctor press his fingers to the spot she had left on his trousers, and then touch them to his tongue. His lips twisted up into what could only be a triumphant smirk. That bloody Time Lord had known exactly what he was doing! Her embarrassment turned to a flash of heady desire. Rose would go find that bathing suit, but first she needed a nice cold shower


	4. Chapter 4

It had been almost two weeks since his impulsive move flying the TARDIS with Rose. Honestly, he hadn't intended to get her so worked up at first, but the enthralling smell of her arousal had done him in. That one, or three if he was being honest with himself, tastes of her desire that had been left on his pants was like a drug. He kept waiting for her to entice him again, craving the breathless lusty sound of his name on her lips. Yet, she hadn't made a single move.

Oh, she had teased. Honestly, it was like she forgot was jeans or a tshirt were anymore. Every morning she bounded into the console room wearing tiny skirts or skimpy jean shorts with tank tops or low vneck blouses. There had also been quite a lot of leaning, bending, and legs braced against the jumpseat. That was until this morning, when she had popped in wearing a pair of dark tights under a khaki shirt. One quick whiff of her hair as he had stepped around her told him why. It was further confirmed when she snagged a container of ice cream and disappeared to the library after dinner. The Doctor had learned that he should be a little less rude and more considerate of her humany need for sleep for the next few days.

That didn't help his predicament though. He was aching for release. Normally he didn't give into his base urges for self pleasure, but damn it all he had done last night and again this morning. The fact that Rose's scent permeated even his bed didn't help. There was nowhere he could escape except perhaps his workshop or the zero room. Yet, if he was in the zero room, he wouldn't hear her if she needed him, and he currently didn't need to make anything.

The Doctor needed something he didn't know how to ask for, and certainly wouldn't risk asking for right now. He had long since given up on not falling head over heels for the yellow and pink human. If he didn't have feelings for her, his body wouldn't be reacting this way against his control. Sure, he could turn his libido on or off at will before, but this pretty boy body was born from her kiss and reacted to just the idea of her.

He checked his watch, which was set to TARDIS time for Rose's wake and sleep cycle, and saw that it was nearing one. Rose would have already tucked herself into bed. Feeling positive that he was alone, he chanced a press of his palm to the hard length in his pants. He felt like a hormonal teenager of twenty-eight, when he had been introduced to physical pleasure by the lavender eyed Cyria of the Dromeian Chapter at the Academy.

"What are you doing to me, Rose?" The Doctor groaned quietly as he pulled down his zipper and reached in to free himself. He closed his eyes and chanced a hesitant stroke. The friction brought little relief, and he longed for softer, smoother fingers in place of his own. He closed his eyes and picked a quick pace. He had to be quick in case she woke up or a code mauve went off.

Each pull and squeeze of his hand was fervently needed, but a poor substitution for what he really craved. The Doctor drew a deep inhale, savoring the tantalizing aroma of Rose's scent and perfume. It hung heavy in the air, spurring him on. He was a tense coil, listening for the sound of steps or the soft exhale of Rose's breath. The fear of being caught only doubled the excitement.

He was already close, and he slowed his pace trying to draw it out, when a soft gasp and the sound of bare feet on the grating caught his attention. He frozen, palm cupping the head of his length and opened his eyes. Rose was three steps away, eyes wide in surprise, and her pouty lower lip caught between her teeth. "I can explain!" Well that was smooth, he chastised himself. He felt his face flood in shame, and his hearts begin to race in panic as he fumbled to tuck himself away.

Rose practically launched herself at him, and he tensed as her fingers wrapped around his. "I hear you say my name." She breathed, an unreadable smile pulling up at her lips. "I didn't think it was for this."

"I just, well." The Doctor floundered for an excuse, but she was slowly peeling his hand away and taking him in that delicate grasp he had been fantasizing about.

"Let me see if I remember." Her fingers slid over the head and wrapped around the shaft. "Slow and steady, first." She gave a teasing stroke down.

Was this actually happening? The Doctor almost thought he was dreaming, but then Rose dropped to her knees and squeezed his thigh with the other hand. This was far too good to be a dream. "Yep. Slow and steady." He hoped she didn't hear his voice crack. She gave him another torturous stroke. He couldn't fight back the groan of pleasure. This was amazing, better than any half cocked fantasy in the shower.

"And when I hear a moan." She steadily began increasing her tempo, squeezing with just the right pressure with her first two fingers and her thumb. "Pick up the pace."

The Doctor gripped her shoulder. The little tart was throwing his piloting lessons back at him, and holy cloister wars, it was amazing. "You were paying, uh, attention." He stuttered mid sentence as her hot tongue flicked out to catch the drop of liquid that had formed at the top. "Damn it woman." He almost lost himself at the way her tongue slid back between her smirking lips and she swallowed.

"What?" Rose gave a wicked giggle and switched hands, bringing the one that had been so studiously working him up to suck the few drops that had spilled down onto her thumb. "It's sweet."

Oh he wanted that sinful mouth, but he also didn't want her to stop the expert pull and twist and squeeze she was doing either. "So close." The Doctor managed to stutter, letting his head fall back. "Don't stop, please."

"How close?" Her heated breath broke across his skin as her pace quickened just a bit. Then the little minx let her tongue flick across him again. The coil low in his belly began to tighten, and he felt his respiratory bypass kick in as he fought the urge to bury his hands in her hair and thrust into her mouth. "Ohhh." Her excited voice drew his eyes back down, as she added her other hand and began working him with a purpose.

"So close. Just don't..." he felt the coil snap, and his hearts rate hit their peak. "Now." He tried to warn her, so she could pull away. His hearts nearly stopped as Rose tilted her head to the side slightly and leaned forward to catch his release on her waiting tongue. The Doctor was treated to an unobstructed view of her lower lip and tongue being coated before she closed her mouth and gave a deliberate suck while stroking her hands upwards.

He fought to keep his eyes open, his legs twitching at the sensation of her tongue and fingers coaxing every drop they could. With a satisfied hum, she pulled back with a wet pop and winked up at him. She sucked her bottom lip in briefly, then released it as she gave a dramatic swallow. "How'd I do that time?"

"Brilliantly." The Doctor knew he sounded half strangled as his respiratory bypass switched off and he gasped for air. He reached down to cup her chin and pulled lightly upwards. His body was still trembling with the aftershocks of his climax, but the soft touch of her fingers against his chest stilled them. When her face was even with his, he trailed his thumb over her lower lip. "You are absolutely, brilliantly perfect, Honey." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

"Doctor, I just." He happily silenced her protest by slipping his own tongue between her lips, and was rewarded with a surprised but gleeful sigh. The Doctor had compared her lips to honey, but he much preferred the sweetness of her skin to the sticky golden liquid. He didn't care that he could taste himself as their tongues met tentatively.

The Doctor broke away long enough to stand, tuck himself away, and scoop her up into his arms. "Where are we going?" Rose giggled and clung to him, and already just touching her had him edging back towards arousal. His superior stamina was finally good for something besides running and avoiding sleep.

"Our shower." He chuckled leaning down to kiss her again as he carried her.

"Our shower?" Rose's fingers tickled along the back of his neck, and he could hear the way her heart skipped a beat. That pleased him to no end. He could see it there, as the lust was mingling away. Her eyes were dusted with lovestruck stars as she smiled at him. He hoped she could see the same in his.

"If you think this is just a one off thing, Miss Tyler, you are sorely mistaken." The Doctor watched in delight as her face broke into a wide grin. "I've pushed you away long enough. Never again."

Rose's cheeks flushed an adorable pink, and she pulled him down for another kiss. This on was slow and deep, and the passion behind it made him stagger to a stop. Joy rolled off of her skin like a tsunami, crashing against the barriers of his mind. He didn't understand what she saw in him, but he was tired of fighting it. "But why the shower?" Her voice was breathless as their lips parted.

"Because I know how you get about things, but I can't wait another day to make love to you." The Doctor pushed open the door to his, now their room if he had any say in the matter, as understanding broke across her face. She had been practically radiating arousal before, but now those pheromones were surging off of her skin so strongly it made him feel a bit intoxicated. Rose was finally his, and it was about time he proved it to her.

It was on her second launch into the stars, as he braced her against the shower wall and watched the water roll over the love bites he'd left on her chest that she said it. Rose's voice was shaking and soft, but her eyes never left the Doctor's as he emptied himself inside of her. "I love you, my Doctor."

"I love you too, my Rose." It felt freeing to finally admit it, and the Doctor kissed her as sweetly as he could before he lowered her legs to the floor. "How long will you stay with me?"

"Forever." Rose breathed, leaning her head against his chest. That was good enough for him. 


End file.
